Unpredictable
by BlackPu
Summary: Eduard agrees in meeting with Ivan, but the russian has quite a strange request for him.


_A.N._

_This could be considered the first fanfiction i've been writing. I'm not english and I'm trying to make some practice with new vocabulary and stuff since i lack in it xD'_

_Also, i missed writing~ ..well if you happen to read this fic, please leave a review, i'd really apreciate it!_

* * *

l

l

Eduard couldn't believe to what was happening, yet.

The day before, he got a phone call. It was Ivan. As soon as he read the Russian name on the phone display, he thought the other man was just calling to start an other phone-fight again, probably about the borders matter on the Estonian Euro design.

Instead it was something totally different.

Eduard was having a seat at a table, in a neat and comfortable Internet café. It was almost 4 p.m. and his "friend" wasn't showing up yet. Not a problem, he still wasn't sure if he wanted to see him.

A cup of warm coffee was sitting patiently next to the boy's laptop. The fragrance spreading in the air. It was a smell that could make him feel at home at anytime.

Eduard took a slow sip of the black liquid relaxing a little and turned to his laptop, checking the mailbox.

It was then that his thoughts and worries were interrupted by the familiar voice.

"Oh you're pretty early.."

"..! ..Not a problem, i was checking something.." Eduard vaguely pointed to the laptop, before closing the mailbox page and pulling it a little aside.

"Good afternoon, Ivan.."

"Good afternoon.." the sentence was joined by a sweet smile the other guy learned to be much more a formality than any kind of appreciation.

As Ivan was sitting down, he threw a gesture to the barman. So this one approached and the Russian could ask for some vodka.

The other blond followed all the man's slow and heavy movements and gestures.. the Russian was wearing a warm-looking grayish sweater and some casual heavy coat. But the light-pink scarf was always there. His hair was someway messy, maybe it was the wind.. but the big Russian didn't really look like someone who had particularly cared about his look on that morning.

Eduard could be told to be the exact countrary. He put the same care in appearing neat and clean as in choosing his mobile, his laptop, in taking care of his car and so on..

And the difference between the look of the two guys was evident. Eduard was elegant, precise, thrust-worthy, confident, had a nice smile..the kind of guy you'd engage for some important affair. And the other ...the other was a mess! Eduard couldn't help but enjoying this thought of his, laughing inside as he took a little revenge on the big guy.

Once the servant, now the master! Oh really~ this thought was so amusi~

"What is so amusing about me, Eduard?" a sweet voice followed by the usual smile abruptly brought Eduard back to reality. Was he reading his mind or what?

"Eh? Amusing? I wasn't even~"

"You were smiling. Do you want some vodka maybe?" the Russian was pouring some of the transparent liquid in a water glass. Yeah, he wanted the barman to leave the whole bottle at the table.

"N-no thanks.." Eduard cleared his throat and made a large smile, hoping to immediately change topic and save his ass.

"Well, then, let's start with our program, shall we?"

"..uh...whatever.." his smile was something more than just the usual smile this time, as if the Russian knew the other one was trying to avoid the topic.

"Yesss...so..could you explain me what's your project, exactly?"

"What..? Wasn't I clean enough yesterday? I want to make a blog."

"Yes, well.. what kind of blog?" so it was true, simply that..! Ivan really called him and met him to get help in making a blog! It was for sure some kind of creepy blog with Russian propaganda. Or was going to be a blog made on purpose to mock his ex-comrades or the westerns.. yeah something like that, for sure.

Eduard took a long sip of his coffee while pondering what could be hidden behind this all.

"Uh..how do you call it... a personal blog?" a slightly blushy hue appeared on the Russian cheeks while he added the information..but maybe it was for the vodka.

"A personal blog? Like Feliks' one?"

"...hhmm...mine will be more interesting than that blonde shrimp one.." the murmured words melted together and he sounded more like a smoothly boiling pot.

"W-well, but that is the kind of blog you want, right?"

"Da.."

"Okay...then it's simple.. there are several Internet blog hosts. You just subscribe to one of these sites and you get a control panel you can write and modify posts from!" damnit..the Russian really wanted to make a personal blog? Scaaaryyyy~

"...da.." Ivan looked confused but he totally wasn't going to tell that to the other guy. Although the other guy could guess it anyway.

"I'll show you." Eduard took back his laptop and quickly typed out an url on the Internet browser.

"There are several hosts..the most famous are probably MyDiary, BlogMe and BlogPage..see BlogMe for example." He turned the laptop as to have it facing Ivan; the site page was shown on the browser. "You just create an account by clicking here, see... fill in the form..then you'll have your account!"

"Da..." the confused look didn't leave his face yet.

"..Shall we create your account right now?"

"Oh...maybe..da..maybe it's better.."

"Fine then.." he left his precious laptop with the sign-in page opened in front of the Russian and took what was left of his coffee.

Ivan had a quick look at the page, then started to slowly type in all the infos. The tiny keyboard made slightly snapping sounds as the man thick fingers tapped on the plastic.

"Eheh..this laptop is too little to type properly.."

"It's just a matter of practice."

"Maybe... oh, I'm done. Where...where's the mouse by the way?"

Eduard stood up and sat next to Ivan to help him out with the basic movements on the laptop.

"Okay now you're registered.. do you need me to go through all the main options of the site?"

The Russian evidently had some hard time in admitting that that was the real problem for him..but at the end he just quickly nodded.

So Eduard showed him how to make a post, how to add an image, a link and so on.

It took about half an hour and Ivan looked satisfied at the end. He stood up smiling more warmly than usual.

"I think i got it enough.. Spasiba Eduard~" he was about to turn away.

"Ah..wait, Ivan.."

"..da?"

"Why you want to have a blog anyway..?"

"..."

"A personal blog moreover.." his face was puzzled. Even more puzzled when the Russian gave him a shy smile.

"The blog will be read by anyone, da?.. so there's no reason to keep it secret... Many people have a wrong idea of me.. i want to write what i really think.. so, maybe they will read and eventually reconsider me..!" this time a proud and happy smile followed the sentence. Then the russian simply turned and approached the barman to pay for his vodka. And then left the café.

Eduard was left quite surprised, in front of his laptop and a half-empty bottle of vodka.


End file.
